<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathless by ImWeeBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015055">Breathless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWeeBee/pseuds/ImWeeBee'>ImWeeBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, Fights, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWeeBee/pseuds/ImWeeBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is given a one in a life time opportunity when he is chosen by The Blade to participate in a tournament that happens once a year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time using Archive and also my first Dream fanfic. I started writing this in class and I’m not sure if there’s going to be any relationships in the story. Enjoy the fanfic and please be nice if you decide to leave a comment c:.</p>
<p>P.S. if you notice a mistake PLEASE TELL ME! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams lungs burned for air but he didn’t stop, he couldn’t. The sound of heavy boots faded in the distance as he jumped flawlessly over a rusted fence with a smile in his face. Dream loved running he felt at peace when he did, even though most of the time when he was running he was being chased.</p>
<p> Slowing to a fast walk he exited the alley weaving through the crowd of people on their way to work. He was currently running from the orphanage workers at the boys adoption center. Dream hated them, all they do is lay around on their asses while the kids do all the work. If you disobey then you go to bed hungry. He doesn’t care if he goes to bed hungry, never being a fan of the food anyways. </p>
<p>Dream broke into a small jog making his way to the local market. When he made it to the fruit stand he secured the smiley mask on his face and waited till the owner had her back turned before snatching some apples and shoving them in his bag. He slithered his way out of the market and started heading back towards the adoption center. came to a stop suddenly feeling shivers crawl up his spine.</p>
<p>“ someone’s watching me..” he whispered looking around his surroundings. At first he thought he was spotted by the adoption center workers but they would’ve come up to him, so who was watching him? He started to move forward again before a ringing sounded in the air.</p>
<p>“ An announcement?”</p>
<p>“What could it be this time?”</p>
<p>“ You mean you don’t know what day it is today?” Dream overheard the conversation going on next to him.</p>
<p>“ Today is the day to sign up for the competition all kids are welcome” the booming voice of the king was heard over the commotion.<br/>With a small tsk dream continued his walk. The competition was not for all kids only for those rich enough to buy their way in.</p>
<p>“There he is!” Dreams head shot up to the sound of distant yelling, his eyes soon meeting the faces of the boys adoption employees. And they seemed mad. A glance over his shoulder showed a couple others closing in on him. His only way of escape being the road he ran towards it the angry shouts of the employees behind him. Thankfully the light turned red and he was able to run across the highway safely before coming face to face with moving traffic. </p>
<p>“ Great.. I’m done for...” he sighed turning to see the employees waiting for the light to change for them to get across the road. He stared to walk towards them when a hand grabbed the back of his hoodie. Before he could let out a surprised yelp another hand covered his mouth and he was dragged into a car.</p>
<p>Dreams eyes were wide with fear his breath picking up. As he struggled against the firm hands holding him hostage. When he was freed he lunged for the door trying to open it. He turned around to his captors a growl leaving his mouth.</p>
<p>“ What the hell do you want, and who are?!“</p>
<p>“ You have been picked by the previous champion to participate in the annual games.” One of the men in suit stated calmly ignoring his question about who they were.</p>
<p>“ The games.. I don’t want to play in the games! Let me go! “ dreams face was turning incredibly red under his mask. The men turned to look at each other with a look of confusion on their face. Almost as if they never heard someone say that. </p>
<p>“ Listen kid we had strict orders to bring you to the games, so just sit still and wait “ Dream brought his legs to his chest taking a glance out the window. At least he didn’t have to deal with the orphanage workers. And he’ll be able to have a nice place to stay at other than the run down boys adoption center. As time passed Dream didn’t realize how tired he was from not getting any sleep the last couple of nights. His eyes started to feel heavy and before he knew it he was passed out. </p>
<p>Dream awoke to a car door being slammed and his door being swung open.</p>
<p>“ we’re here come on out kid “ the driver said waving his hand towards what dream guessed was the entrance to the games. Slowly stepping out of the car dreams mouth opened slightly in awe. Never in his life did he imagine being able to come to a place like this. A metal gate swung open and Dream was led towards a lady sitting at a desk.</p>
<p>“ This is the other kid that Blade chose? I’ve never seen him before.” The women said looking Dream up and down.</p>
<p>“Alright doll tell me your name and take off that silly mask so I can snap a pic of you.” She motioned toward his mask.</p>
<p>“Umm is it alright if I use a nickname and keep my mask on?” Dream muttered never being fond of people knowing his real name.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She snapped a quick photo and motioned for him to go ahead.</p>
<p>“The champion of the game before this is able to choose 5 people he wants to join him a week before the other contestant will join.” One of the guards from the car said.</p>
<p>“You are able to explore anywhere just don’t go past the gate for your safety.” He finished talking and made his way back to the front gate. Dream stood next to a giant fountain in the middle of the plaza dumbfounded. He let out a big sigh bringing a gloved hand to rub the back of his neck. Spinning in a slow circle Dream took in his surroundings, a small smile crept to his face he’s only been used to see dirt and narrow alleys all his life. But this place was like heaven not a single piece of trash was present on the ground. </p>
<p>Suddenly the need to explore this place took over and he quickly hid his backpack behind a bush and ran to the nearest building. He opened the door cautiously and took a peek inside to see if anyone was there. Letting out a soft humming sound he glanced over his shoulder and noticed that this place was a ghost town. Didn’t the woman at the front gate say a few other where here? </p>
<p>With a shrug of his shoulders he walked into the building, it resembles a restaurant. Seeing as no one was present in the building he quickly left ready to explore the next building. As he opened the door and stepped out he saw two figures staring back at him. As they started to make there way over to him he saw that one had blond hair to his shoulder and was wearing a green hat, while the other had brown hair and was wearing a beanie. The brown haired boy was the first the reach him and he had a smirk on his face. </p>
<p>“ so where did they pick you up from, the slums?” He snickered circling around him.</p>
<p>“ What? “ Dream clenched his fists as he stared at the guy.</p>
<p>“ Wilbur come here and stop teasing the newbie.” The boy with blonde hair said and Dream was surprised with how quickly the other boy listened.</p>
<p>“ Sorry about him, he’s just teasing doesn’t mean any harm. Oh! How rude of us we didn’t introduce ourselves I’m Phil and that’s Wilbur.” Phil said reaching his hand toward Dream.</p>
<p>“ Uh my names... Dream.” He answered grasping Phil’s hand and winched slightly with how hard Phil squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>“ No way that’s your real name, so what’s with the nickname Dreamie.” Wilbur muttered crossing his hands across his chest.</p>
<p>“I just don’t like telling people my real name.” Dream stated as he rubbed his sore hand. He looked up as the two suddenly became quiet and were whispering to one another. The only things Dream was able to catch was Blade, chase, and run. And that was all he needed to hear before he sprinted off towards a building that was low enough for him to jump up and climb onto it. <br/>“Hey!” He heard Wilbur yell and with a glance over his shoulder he saw them running after him. </p>
<p>Not wasting any time he started to climb up the buildings roof a smile forming on his face. Reaching the top he glanced to the left of  him and saw a big gap between the building he was on and the one next to it. Snapping his head down at the bottom he saw that Phil and Wilbur made it onto the roof and were starting to climb after him. He took a couple steps backwards before sprinting towards the edge of the roof. With a grunt he launched himself off and grabbed onto the other building slipping slightly at he hauled himself onto it.</p>
<p>“ He’s crazy!” A loud shout came from Wilbur.</p>
<p>“I can see why the Blade chose him.” Phil said smacking Wilbur on the side of the head. Dream turned away from the two and started to slide down the roof, reaching the edge he jumped off and ran to the bush that hid his backpack. With his backpack back in his possession he turned to see the Phil was still trying to help Wilbur off the roof.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Blade?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My uploads are probably going to be very inconsistent because I write this story in my free time at school!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a smile on his face he followed a path the opposite direction of the two boys. So I guess those two were also picked by the Blade. Dream thought bringing a hand to his chin. He was about to enter another empty building when a loud beeping sound was heard. </p><p>“Announcement all of the contestants chosen by the Blade please make it to the fountain. The Blade will arrive soon.” Dream brought his arms over his head and stretched letting a big sigh. On his way to the fountain He took small slow steps not in any hurry to get to the fountain. He was still taking everything in. </p><p>When the fountain finally came into view he noticed Phil and Wilbur but there were two other people he hasn’t seen yet. He furrowed his brows noticing how they all seem friendly to each other. As he got closer he was able to make out some features of the new people. The taller one has black hair and a white bandanna around his head. From what Dream could tell with the way he was talking to Wilbur he was very energetic.<br/>
His eyes turned to look at the guy with shorter brown hair. He wore goggles on top of his head and looked to be more humble. Wilbur was the first to see that he arrived and with a smirk on his face he said,</p><p> “look guys its the newbie.” Dream awkwardly stood there as the group looked at him. Before he could say anything the black haired kid came over and wrapped an arm around his neck.</p><p>“Hey man, my names Nick but I go by SapNap,” SapNap said with a smile on his face. Idk what it was about him but Dream felt very comfortable around SapNap.</p><p>“My names Dream,” he said with a smile. He was about to ask a question when a hand shot towards him.</p><p>“I’m George, what’s with the mask?” George asked calmly his hand returning to his side after Dream shook it.</p><p>“Ummmm, I just don’t like people seeing my face...” Dream muttered bringing a hand to his neck.</p><p>“ Anyways before the Blade arrives, Dream do you want to join a group with me and George,” SapNap asked. </p><p>“There’s groups?” Dream asked tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>“The six of us always separated into groups,” Phil spoke up.</p><p>“Yeah and Me and SapNap have been a group of two for the longest time, so please join, the groups would be equal,” George begged. </p><p>“Alright I’ll join SapNaps and George’s group”</p><p>“Yeah! Watch out Phil and Wilbur you guys don’t have the upper hand now that the groups are equal,” SapNap said punching Wilbur in the shoulder. The group of boys looked in the sky at the sound of a helicopter approaching them. </p><p>“The Blade has arrived,” Wilbur said a devilish smirk on his face.</p><p>“He’s arriving in a helicopter a bit much don’t you think?” Dream whispered only loud enough for George and SapNap to hear.</p><p>“The Blade always makes a grand entrance,” SapNap whispered back.<br/>
Dream turned his attention back to the helicopter that has now landed and watched as “The Blade” stepped out. His hair was the first thing to catch Dreams attention. His hair was Pink! As he got closer Dream noticed how tall he was compared to everyone else. If he was to stand directly under The Blade he would fit just below him chin.</p><p>“Hello Phil, Wilbur, George, SapNap, and... Dream,” The Blade spoke with a monotone voice. Dream raised an eyebrow behind his mask. </p><p>“Alright then shall we start the games.” Wilbur said jumping slightly in excitement.</p><p>“What games?” Dream asked.</p><p>“Oh I forgot you’re a newb-“ before Wilbur could finish his sentence Phil bonked him in the head.</p><p>“The games is what we created to pass the time we have until everyone else arrives.”</p><p>“So what do these games consist of?” Dream questioned now curious.</p><p>“That’s for you to find out” The Blade said a smirk appearing on his face. Before Dream could ask another question he was yanked from behind by SapNap who started running away from everyone else.</p><p>“No more questions we have to find a place to hide.” SapNap yelled over his shoulder. Dream ran after him not wasting any time. </p><p>“Why won’t anyone here answer my questions.” Dream muttered running along side SapNap. He came to a sudden halt grabbing onto SapNaps shirt.</p><p>“What’s the deal man, we have to go hide” SapNap shrugged dreams hand off him. Without answering Dream made his way towards a building and looked around for a way up.</p><p>“What are you doing Dream?” SapNap questioned coming to stand next to Dream.</p><p>“Finding a way up” Dream muttered noticing a stack of boxes to his left. Running over to them he stepped onto the first box and let out a soft grunt when it stared to wobble. Moving quickly he climbed up two more boxes and jumped to grab the edge of the roof before the stack of boxes fell.</p><p>“Hey good idea to hide on the roof, now how am I supposed to get up there.” SapNap said sarcastically.</p><p>“No need to be sarcastic sappynappy, grab my hand.” Dream smiled saying SapNaps nickname in a high pitched voice. Dream grabbed the edge of the roof and lowered his hand to SapNaps. When SapNap made it onto the roof Dream waved his hand to follow him. The two laid on their stomachs and over looked the whole plaza not seeing a thing in sight.</p><p>“Where is everyone, how long do you think we’ve been hiding here?” Dream muttered stretching his hands over his head. Before SapNap could answer a high pitched scream was heard. Dream sat up in shock and looked at SapNap who was chuckling.</p><p>“They got George, I guess he didn’t have a good hiding spot.” SapNap laughed.</p><p>“That was George!”</p><p>“Yep he’s got a girl scream”</p><p>“What happens now that he was caught” Dream propped his head on his hand.</p><p>“We have to tag him somehow but Phil or Wilbur are probably guarding him. And we need to keep out of sight of Techno or we are done for.” SapNap sighed rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“Techno?”</p><p>“Oh I forgot he never told you his name”</p><p>“Are you taking about The Blade?” Dream asked.</p><p>“Yep, his real name is Techno” SapNap laughed. </p><p>“Ahhh I finally found you” dreams head whipped to the ground to see techno staring up at them. Shit we were so caught up in talking we gave away our position. Dream gritted his teeth at his stupidity for letting his guard down. He quickly looked around the area and noticed Techno seemed alone.</p><p>“Damn, we’re kinda trapped now, but if he tries to make his way onto the roof we will have time to jump down and run.” Dream whispered to SapNap grateful for his quick thinking. SapNap nodded standing up and looking down at Techno.</p><p>“Come one big boy why don’t you come up here is get us!” SapNap taunted Techno. A devilish smile took Technos face. Dream felt shivers run along his spine. He quickly looked over his shoulders so see Phil climbing up to them. Shoving SapNaps shoulder he motioned towards Phil.</p><p>“Shit, so that was his plan, we’re trapped what do we do?” SapNap muttered a glare in his eyes. </p><p>“I’m going to distract Techno when I do jump down and run.” Dream said sliding down and ripping a branch of of a nearby tree. He quickly pulled of all the sticks and leaves keeping his eye on Phil. When he was done he climbed back up to see techno with a confused look on his face. Good he didn’t see what I was doing now let’s see if this works. With a grunt Dream launched the stick at Techno. He gave a victory smile as he watched Techno duck out of the way.</p><p>“Go SapNap!” Dream yelled launched himself off the roof. He quickly ran in the direction he heard George scream looking over his shoulder to see Techno running after him. Of course he chooses to come after me instead of SapNap. He faced forward again and looked at his surrounding. I need to get Techno off my tail somehow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an ally way. Perfect! </p><p>He quickly turned to the left losing his footing for a second because of his quick change in direction. Looking over his shoulder confirmed that Techno was still after him. He jumped over boxes on the ground with ease and knocked over trash cans as he passed them. Dream came to a stop at the end of the ally way when he heard Techno let out a few curses.</p><p>“Nice try ‘Blade’ maybe next time” Dream smiled sticking his tongue out. Without wasting anymore time he quickly ran to what he assumed to be the other teams base. Making his way through an open window he noticed Wilbur in front of George taunting him. Dream picked up a rock from beside and chucked it against a wall making a big clang sound. </p><p>“Uh oh... someone’s being a little two loud. Sit tight Georgie you might have a friend joining you soon.” Wilbur smiled skipping toward the sound. Dream crept out of his hiding spot putting a finger over his mouth quickly as George spotted him. Tapping him on the shoulder he motioned for him to follow quietly. Once the two made it outside and saw the coast was clear they broke into a jog to where dream last saw SapNap.</p><p>“I’m glad we have you on our team Dream, me and SapNap are normally caught by now.” George smiled nudging dreams shoulder.</p><p>“No problem we had a little difficulty getting away from Techno and Phil, but it all worked out.” Dream chuckled. He came to an abrupt stop and turned to see George with wide eyes.</p><p>“You got away from.. Techno?” George questioned.</p><p>“Uh, yeah is that a problem?” Dream said bringing a hand to his neck.</p><p>“Yes it’s a problem, you were able to lose the holding champion, do you know how lucky you are!” George yelled at him shaking his shoulders. Dream shushed him quickly and waved his hand so they could start running again, it’s not good to stay in one spot for long.  </p><p>“Technos the undefeated champion?” Dream asked pulling his sweatshirt arms up.</p><p>“Technos been the champion since the games started” George said panting slightly. Once the two finally arrived at the building Dream and George hid looked around for SapNap but came up empty handed.</p><p>“Shit when i was running away I wasn’t able to look to see which way SapNap ran.” Dream muttered running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Nothing we can do now, let’s hide because if they know you’ve been here they are probably going to check again soon.” George said pointing towards some trees and bushes. Dream nodded following George and hiding in the bushes. Dream was thankful of George because he was right Techno, Phil, and Wilbur all came back to check the roof. The two held their breath as they listened to the trio argue.</p><p>“If Wilbur didn’t leave his position than we might still have at least one of them.” Techno stated calmly pointing at Wilbur.</p><p>“Well if Techno didn’t lose the green bastard than he wouldn’t of been able to help George.” Wilbur retorted back his arms crossed in defiance.</p><p>“Alright calm down boys no need to get worked up about it, we just need to find them and catch them.” Phil chuckled awkwardly holding up his hand trying to calm the two. Dream watched the group walk away dumbfounded. It looked like a dad trying to calm his two bickering children.</p><p> Once they were out of sight Dream glanced over at George and the two shared a high five. Dream and George’s victory came to a sudden end as a hand was placed on both of their shoulders. They both let out a scream that sounded like they were getting murdered. Dream whipped his head around to the sound of laughing to see SapNap rolling on the ground with tears coming down his face.</p><p>“You should’ve seen your faces, I never knew Dream would be one to scream so loud.” SapNap chuckled wiping his eyes. Dreams face became hot and he was grateful that his mask hid the blush on his face. George and Dream started punching SapNap softly.</p><p>“Idiot, they probably heard us now we have to go somewhere else.” George said punching SapNaps shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah yeah but I saw a chance and took it.” SapNap said standing up and helping the other two to stand. The group broke into a run with SapNap leading and Dream in the back. It’s better for someone who actually knows the area to lead.</p><p>“Hey we should give ourselves a group name.” SapNap blurted out of no where.</p><p>“Hmm what about The Dream Team. I mean we probably would’ve been caught by now if it wasn’t for Dream.” George said.</p><p>“I like the sound of it! What do you think Dream?”<br/>
SapNap glanced over his shoulder to look at Dream. </p><p>“I like it!” He smiled at the two. For the first time in a long while, Dream finally found some real friends. </p><p>“I have an idea let’s hide in my room” SapNap said pointing to a big building.</p><p>“The five who are chosen by the champion get to have their own rooms away from where everyone else will be staying.” George said noticing Dreams confusion. They entered the building and started walking towards SapNaps room. Dream looked around at all the fancy furniture never seeing such nice furniture. He was brought out of his trance as SapNap opened his door and motioned for them to come inside. George ran in and instantly jumped on the bed a sigh leaving his mouth.</p><p>“My legs are already sore from all the running.” He whined getting into a sitting position. </p><p>“Better suck is up since it’s still the first day of the week.” SapNap said laying next to him. </p><p>“What do we do if they find us here?” Dream asked<br/>
making his way over to a comfy looking chair.</p><p>“Dunno, but today’s round ends at midnight and it’s currently 11 so they don’t have much time to look for us.” SapNap muttered putting a hand over his mouth as he yawned. Dream draped his legs over the chairs arm and leaned his head against the other, this was the most comfiest chair he’s ever sat on. </p><p>Taking a glance at the clock he noticed only 10 minutes have passed since he sat down. Swinging his legs in boredom he brought his hands to his face and let out a sigh. Finally sitting up he looked to see that George and SapNap have fallen asleep. Swinging his legs off the chair he stood and walked quietly to the balcony. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he stepped out. </p><p>His mouth opened in an O shape as he noticed how big this place was, the house that all five of them will be staying at had the best look out. After he realized he could see everything he tried his best to look for Techno and his gang. He furrowed his brows in concentration finally spotting the trio standing in a circle. </p><p>Techno’s back was faced towards him but he let out a chuckle after he saw Wilburs face, he looked pissed. Leaning against the railing he felt satisfied the trio looked lost on where else to look. With a quick motion Techno turned to face him and smiled. Dream eyes widened as he froze on the spot. How did he know I was here! He thought gritting his teeth as he watched Techno raise his hand in a mock wave. Without wasting any time he ran back into the room.</p><p>“Get up they know we are here, we’ve got to go!” Dream yelled pulling George off the bed and punching SapNap in the stomach. The two awoke with a groan but Dream didn’t pay any attention to them, glancing at the clock or read 11:30. ‘Shit we have to get out of this building somehow and find another hiding spot.’ Dream bit his nails as he tried thinking of a plan. He winced slightly after he realized he bit to hard and was now bleeding. He waved for SapNap and George to follow, the main priority was to leave the building or they would be sitting ducks. He stuck his head out of the door looking left and right not seeing anything.</p><p>“It looks like they haven’t made it into the building, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to go the the front in case they are waiting there.” George said with a yawn as all three of them stepped out into the hall.</p><p>“Yeah but there’s no where to hide this is a one story building.” SapNap retorted back. Dream looked around the hall noticing a window at the end. Quickly making his way towards it, SapNap helped him open it and the two looked down to the ground. Dream brought his head back inside stuffing his shaking hands in his pockets. This was going to be a problem because Dream has a fear of heights. </p><p>“Guys this is perfect there’s a pool right below this window that we can jump on and escape!” SapNap said excitedly. Dream turned his head to the sound of footsteps, his eyes locked with Technos. </p><p>“Looks like a dead end, a shame really if you guys lasted 10 more minutes you would’ve won.” Wilbur yelled towards them. Without warning Dream turned his head to see George jumping out the window screaming on his way down.</p><p>“Come on Dreamie!” SapNap said grabbing the front of Dreams hoodie and dragging him towards the window. </p><p>“SapNap! wai-“ Dream wasn’t able to get his words out before he was falling out the window. Dream was unlucky and fell into the pool on his back which caused him to get the wind knocked out of him and breath in water. Swimming to the edge of the pool he pulled himself up and coughed up the water he accidentally swallowed.</p><p>“Hey Dream! You okay?” George ran over to him SapNap not far behind. </p><p>“Seems like I took you by surprise dragging you out the window, sorry about that but if I didn’t Techno would’ve gotten us.” SapNap placed a comforting hand on Dreams back. Dream gave them a reassuring wave and turned to look up at the window where Techno and Wilbur looked down at them. He noticed that they were talking to each other but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Before he realized what was happening Techno and Wilbur were falling out the window. After they splashed in the pool he looked up to see Phil with a smirk on his face and his hand outstretched. ‘Did he really push them out!’ Dreams attention was brought back to the pool as Techno and Wilbur heads resurfaced. </p><p>“Shit we’ve got to go, i think they still have 5 minutes to catch us.” SapNap cursed running away with George behind him. As Dream stood to run he slipped on the puddle he created and fell back to the ground. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Techno smirking at him. </p><p>“Caught you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training Day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry this update took so long, I had trouble finishing the end of this chapter. Be warned the ending might seem a little rushed because I didn’t know what else to write about.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walked in between Phil, Wilbur, and Techno. Phil and Wilbur in front of him chatting away and Techno close behind him. They were all walking back to the fountain to meet up with George and SapNap. The game ended soon after Dream was caught, and an announcement sounded telling everyone to meet by the fountain. As the fountain came into view, Dream didn’t see any sign of George or SapNap. Once the group arrived to the fountain Wilbur turned to look at Dream.</p><p>“A shame we only caught one of them, when it’s our turn we need to make sure we don’t get caught.” Wilbur said to Techno and Phil. As the three of them continued their conversation Dream walked over to sit by the side of the fountain. He clicked his tongue realizing how dry his throat was after swallowing the chlorine water from the pool. </p><p>“Hey, is there a place to eat or drink around here?” Dream asked interrupting their conversation.</p><p>“I’ll take us somewhere after SapNap and George get here” Techno spoke not even turning to look in his direction. He leaned his head to rest against the edge of the fountain a sigh leaving his lips. Dream jumped slightly when Phil took a seat next to him.</p><p>“Ah, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Phil gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Oh, no it’s fine” Dream said waving his hands awkwardly.</p><p>“You know I’m kinda surprised that you were the one to get caught, with how you evaded me and Wilbur when we first met.” Phil told him taking a glance in Wilburs direction. </p><p>“What happens to the person that gets caught?” Dream asked kinda worried about his fate.</p><p>“Nothing happens to the people caught by other teams. We play three consecutive games in the week we have until the gates open for other contenders to join” Phil explains holding up three fingers.</p><p>“Since today is Monday the next game we play will be Wednesday and it’ll be your turn to tag us. If you’re able to get two people than you’ll be ahead but if you end up with only one, then we’ll be tied.” Phil continued. </p><p>“So the last game is like a tie breaker?” Dream questioned all the information making his head hurt.</p><p>“Yep, but we don’t know what the last game is until Friday. We use a shuffler to pick the game for us.” Phil finished just in time as George and SapNap made it to the fountain.</p><p>“Alright let’s go get some food I’m starving!” SapNap said rubbing his stomach. George walked over to Dream and helped him stand up.</p><p>“Sorry about leaving you the last second Dream, we didn’t realize you were caught until the bell rang and you weren’t by us” George muttered as they followed the rest of the group. </p><p>“No big deal, better one of us get caught than all of us.” Dream said putting a hand on his shoulder. The six of them entered what Dream believed to be a restaurant. Everyone seemed to know what to do, so he just followed them. Looking over SapNaps shoulder he could see Phil, Wilbur, and Techno ordering off what looked like a tablet. </p><p>After the first three were done ordering he stepped forward to look at the tablet. He glanced down his brows furrowing in confusion. Tapping the screen brought him to a list of names and since it only had the six of their names it was easy to find his. Clicking his name brought up all kinds of foods some of them he’s never even heard of. Feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the choices he simple picked a glass of water and some strawberries. He waited for SapNap and George to finish their order and walked to the table.</p><p>“This is my favorite part out of everything, because of all the choices.” SapNap said happily patting his hands on the table.</p><p>“We have to have a wide assortments because of all the contestants that will be participating in the games,” Techno said. All of their attentions were brought to the sound of rolling wheels. Dream watched as two cooks brought all their food out and started placing it in front of them. Once everything was placed the cooks quickly went back to the kitchen. When his attention went back in front of him he leaned back noticing everyone was staring at him.</p><p>“What?” He asked awkwardly.</p><p>“That’s ALL you got?” Wilbur said drawing out the all.</p><p>“Out of everything on the menu you got strawberries!” SapNap chuckled next to him.</p><p>“I got overwhelmed with all the options, so I just picked this.” He muttered a blush appearing in his face. Reaching to grab his hood he flipped it over his head to cover his red ears. </p><p>“You get embarrassed easily don’t you Dream?” Techno asked as he cut into his steak. </p><p>“W-what, no I don’t!” He cursed at himself for stuttering.</p><p>“Awe he’s embarrassed, look what you did Techno!” George chimed in getting close to dreams face.</p><p>“I bet his face is really red behind his mask!” SapNap continued.</p><p>“Alright leave the poor kid alone and let’s eat,” Dream let out a quiet sigh of relief after the two backed off with Phil’s words. After the six of them finished their food they headed back to their rooms. </p><p>“It’s always nice to get a good nights sleep after stuffing your stomach,” George said stretching his hands over his head. </p><p>Everyone let out hums of agreement, when they finally arrived at the building the six of them departed and started to head towards their rooms.</p><p>“Umm, I don’t know which room is mine,” Dream muttered standing in the hallway awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh I forgot you’re new, you’ll be in the room next to George,” Techno said pointing to the door.</p><p>“Okay.. Thanks,” Dream raised an eyebrow noticing Techno enter a room with Wilbur.</p><p>“Techno stays in Wilburs room because there’s only five rooms here.” SapNap said leaning against his doorframe.</p><p>“I don’t understand why he chooses to sleep here when he has his own house.” George yawned waving to the two before closing his door. Entering his room he opened the first door that revealed a huge bathroom. Dreams eyes sparkled, quickly going to the dresser next to his bed, he grabbed a white shirt and grey sweatpants.<br/> Taking off his mask and setting it on the bed, he made his way towards the bathroom. He was going to enjoy this shower. Dream opened the bathroom door with a towel on his head, plopping onto the bed with a smile. Having his own room was a whole new experience to him, he enjoyed it. Looking over at the clock the time read 1:37. Sitting up he rubbed the towel on his hair a couple more times before setting it next to him on the bed. <br/>Crawling under the blanket he laid on his back closing his eyes. Dream shot up from bed frantically looking around at the sound of banging. Realizing it’s morning he quickly got up from bed and walked towards his door. Opening the door slightly only to slam it shut again, he forgot to put his mask back on.</p><p>“What the hell man! Open up!” SapNap yelled from behind the door. Quickly running to the bed he looked at the nightstand not seeing it. Throwing the blankets off the bed he still didn’t see his mask. Dropping onto his knees he looked under the bed a sigh of relief leaving his lips upon seeing the white smiley mask. Once the mask was secured onto his face he opened the door to reveal a pissed off SapNap. </p><p>“Why did you open the door only to slam it on my face.” SapNap said crossing his arms.</p><p>“Sorry about that I forgot to grab my mask,” Dream said rubbing the back of his neck. Sapnap’s frown turned into a smirk.</p><p>“It’s fine if I see your face, I won’t tell anyone,” SapNap said jokingly, flicking Dreams chin.</p><p>“If you were to see my face you’d fall in love with me more than you already are” Dream joked back the two of them bursting into laughter.</p><p>“Get ready everyone’s waiting for you.” SapNap chuckled wiping a tear from his eye. Dream nodded closing the door and walking to his dresser. He’s thankful that clothes are provided to him cause he didn’t have anything when he first arrived here. Grabbing a black long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants he made his way to the bathroom to change. </p><p>When he finished getting dressed he frowned looking in the mirror. The black shirt was comfortable but it hugged his skin more than he’s used to. Shrugging his shoulders he opened his door and walked towards the lounge area at the front of the building. Everyone got up from where they were sitting when he arrived and the six of them all walked out of the building.</p><p>“So what are we going to do today?” Dream asked standing between George and SapNap.</p><p>“Since the next game we play isn’t until tomorrow, it’s training day today” George answered.</p><p>“Training day?” Dream repeated raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah we’re lucky enough to train for the games that we will be playing during the competition before all of the other competitors arrive” SapNap said. When the six of them arrived at the training area Dream stomped his foot on the ground feeling the soft texture.</p><p>“Alright we will be practicing hand to hand combat, so we have to spilt in-“</p><p>“I’ll go against Dream” Techno interrupted Phil pointing in Dreams direction.</p><p>“Alright... than I’ll be Wilburs partner and George and SapNap can be partners.” Phil continued walking to stand next to Wilbur.</p><p>“I wish you luck my friend” SapNap patted Dreams shoulder. Dream chuckled nervously as he walked over to Techno.</p><p>“I don’t plan on going easy on you just because you’re new. I still have to get revenge on you from when you got away from me” Techno said with a smirk on his face. Dream felt shivers crawl up his spine as he noticed the evil glint in Technos eyes. ‘This guys not kidding’. Dream thought, his attention being grabbed with Phil yelling over to them.</p><p>“In order to win you need to grab your opponent’s left hand.” </p><p>“Alright let’s start!” George yelled jumping with excitement. Dream got into a defensive stance waiting for Techno to make the first move. Techno launched forward reaching to grab Dreams shirt. Quickly side stepping Technos outstretched arm, Dream saw his chance to grab Technos left hand only to be kicked in the stomach.</p><p>“Come on Dream, you have to try harder than that” Techno said calmly staring down at him. Gritting his teeth Dream quickly stood up and ran to Techno with amazing speed. Technos eyes widened slightly at how fast Dream was. The two sent a flurry of punches and kicks to each other all for them being blocked. Sending one last punch to Technos face, Dream jumped back to put some disgrace between the two as his punch was blocked. </p><p>During his fight with Techno so far he was able to analyze  him to a certain degree. Techno strikes hard and precise, his punches always meeting his opponents week spots. Dream needs to make sure not to get hit again his stomach still hurting from where Techno kicked him at the start of their match. Another thing he was able to pick up is that Techno doesn’t protect his legs and feet that much, he relies on his hands most of the time. </p><p>A plan coming into his mind he attacked Techno again. After the two exchanged a couple punches Dream set his plan into action. Sending a dodge-able punch with his left hand he smirked realizing that Techno fell for his trick and was reaching for his hand. With Technos attention focused on his hand Dream brought his foot down onto Technos. Technos face scrunched up in pain as he stumbled back. Dream took his chance to reach for Technos left hand. </p><p>“Shit” Dream cursed bringing his hands up to protect his face from Techno’s knee. His kick was so powerful Dream was thrown back rolling onto his stomach.</p><p>“You have all kinds of tricks up your sleeve don’t you Dream” Techno muttered closing the distance between them quickly. Panicking Dream dived forward through Technos legs trying to get away. He let out a yelp as his ankles were grabbed and he was pulled back in front of Techno. Dream grunted as Techno turned him over onto his back roughly. Struggling in the tight grip was futile as his hands were grabbed and put over his head. Dream panted, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at Technos smug face. Realizing the position they were in Dreams face flushed squirming in his captors grasp.</p><p>“I enjoyed the fight Dream, no one has ever gotten that close to beating me before” Techno said, his eyes glancing to Dreams red ears a smirk on his face. Letting go of Dreams wrist he flicked Dreams ear before standing up. Dream brought his hand over his ear glaring at Techno.</p><p>“It’s funny how I’m unable to see your face, but I know you’re glaring at me” Techno chuckled reaching his hand out to help Dream stand. Hesitantly reaching his hand out he was pulled up from the ground. He turned his head to see the other four walking over to them.</p><p>“That fight was epic! We finished our matches way before you guys did” SapNap said giving Dream a high five.</p><p>“You two fought like trained professionals, where’d you learn to fight like that Dream?” Phill asked already knowing how Techno was so good.</p><p>“Umm, self taught” Dream said. He was unsure on how to answer the questing because he’s known how to fight his whole life.</p><p>“So how did you guys do during your battles?” Techno spoke up beside Dream.</p><p>“I won against George, of course” SapNap gleamed.</p><p>“You only won because you tricked me” George said pointing at SapNaps chest.</p><p>“Not my fault you’re so gullible” SapNap retorted back shoving George’s hand away. As the two continued to bicker, Phil spoke up. </p><p>“I was the winner between me and Wilbur” </p><p>“I need to work on my defense more” Wilbur muttered rubbing the back of neck. </p><p>“So what’s next on the agenda?” SapNap asked placing his arms behind his head.</p><p>“I can show you guys the new obstacle course” Techno muttered, everyone nodding their heads in excitement. The Dream team walked in the back, Techno, Wilbur, and Phil in front of them conversing. Dream jumped slightly at the sound of metal and shouting.</p><p>“Look it’s the champion Techno!”</p><p>“The people he chose look to be the same as last years, wait who’s that?!”</p><p>“Hey, the kid with the mask what’s your name!” One of the reporters asked pushing against all the other people on the crowd.</p><p>“Don’t answer any of their questions, ignore them, let’s keep walking.” Techno said pushing the five of them away from the fence. Dream glanced over his shoulder to the the crowd banging on the fence.</p><p>“Don’t worry about them, they’re always like that” George said nudging his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah this place has top-notch security, so you don’t need to worry” SapNap said putting his arm around Dreams shoulder. Dreams worries vanished at the sight of the parkour course. The course was built to look like a city with tall buildings.</p><p>“The course was built with three levels, the first level being the streets of the city, second level is inside the buildings, and the last level is on the roofs of the buildings” Techno explained pointing at the course. Dream sweatdropped looking at the roofs of the buildings. He’ll be fine for the first two levels but what’s he gonna do on the third level.</p><p>“I know you guys want to try the course out but we need to wait for a supervisor, just in case someone falls” Techno said walking away from the course.</p><p>“Awww, can’t we just go peak” Wilbur and SapNap said in unison grabbing onto Technos shoulders.</p><p>“No” Techno shrugged off their hands. </p><p>“Alright guys we’ve had a good training day, how about we call it early and get ready for the second game tomorrow” Phil chuckled patting SapNap and Wilbur on the head. Once everyone agreed they all made their way back to their rooms. Dream plopped onto his bed pulling his mask to the side of his face. The fight with Techno drained a lot out of him. Grabbing a change of clothes he removed his mask and headed towards the bathroom. After his shower Dream wiped off the steam from the mirror and stared at himself. He didn’t know what it was, but he had a bad feeling</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope to have the next chapter out soon because I already started it and have a good chunk done! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Break-ins and Secrets?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey... so it’s been like months since I posted a chapter and it’s probably going to be like that for the next chapter also. I’ve been super busy with school and now that finals are a month away I’m not sure if I’m going to be continuing this story for the time being.</p><p>I also didn’t have my friend check for any errors so there are probably a bunch. SORRY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams eyes shot open at the sound of metal rattling. Sitting up he saw that it was still dark outside, and the time read 2:55. Swinging his legs off the bed he secured his mask onto his face before walking to the door. Dream peeked his head out into the hallway his eyes widening as he saw that George was also looking out of his room.</p><p>“Did you hear that also?” George asked quickly walking over to him.</p><p>“Yeah I did, it sounded like it was outside” Dream said ruffling his bed head. Dream whipped his head around a bright flash filling his room. He stiffened at the sight of the reporter from yesterday standing on his balcony staring at him with a camera in his hand. When the reporter reached for the door handle and tried to open the door, Dream stepped out of his room slamming his door shut.</p><p>“What.The.Hell” he breathed out turning to look at George.</p><p>“I don’t understand how he got in, this hasn’t happened before” George said fidgeting with his hands. “We need to get Techno!” He shouted going towards Wilburs room. Dream kept his hold on the door knob tightly, just in case the intruder is able to get into his room. Just as George started knocking on Wilburs door Dream jumps at the sound of glass breaking.’This bastards crazy!’ He thought hearing shuffling inside his room. </p><p>Dream turns his head to see George talking to a tired looking Wilbur. Not being able to hear what George was saying he saw Wilburs eyes widen and he quickly runs back into his room. Dream grunted as he felt a force try and open his door.</p><p>“I just want to ask a you few questions!” He heard the muffled voice inside his room. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed everyone emerging from their rooms and Techno walking towards him. Techno furrowed his brows waving for Wilbur to come over.</p><p>“Help Dream hold the door closed, I’ll contact someone” Techno said jogging down the hallway. He huffed placing his feet against the wall trying to keep the door closed.</p><p>“Techno better hurry, my arms are getting tired” he yelled to no one in particular.</p><p>“Don’t worry help should be here soon!” SapNap said jogging over to them. He hasn’t realized that everyone has started emerging from their rooms because of all the commotion. After a couple minutes passed everyone looked over to see Techno running towards them with someone behind him.</p><p>“Everyone this is Sam, hes the head of the security, he’s here to help. Let go of the door” Techno pointed towards the tall man. Dream let go of the door and stepped back as the intruder started to step towards them. When the man raised his camera to take a picture, Sam stepped in between the reporter and the kids.</p><p>“Sir you are trespassing on private property, hand over the camera and come with me quietly” Sam menacingly walked towards the man. As the man turned to run back into Dreams room Sam quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him into the ground. </p><p>“I did nothing wrong, it’s that brats fault if he didn’t ignore me and answered my questions I wouldn’t of came here!” The man yelled glaring at Dream. Sam shook his head lifting the now cuffed man off the floor.</p><p>“Say whatever you want, you’re still going to jail” Sam muttered giving a final wave before walking off.</p><p>“What just happened, how did that guy get in here?” SapNap asked crossing his arms. Dream quietly walked away from the group to look inside his room. The room was trashed, glass shards everywhere from the door that the man broke to get in. His bed sheets have been ripped off the bed and thrown onto the ground. And his clothes were scattered all over the room. </p><p>Dream let out a long sigh walking to his bed crouching down and grabbed his green hoodie that he hid under it. Luckily the intruder wasn’t able to find it. Standing back up he walked to his door and went to stand next to the other 5. </p><p>“My rooms trashed..”Dream muttered everyone turning to look at him.</p><p>“Hey at least your safe” SapNap said placing a comforting hand on Dreams shoulder.</p><p>“Where will Dream stay at now?” Phil asked. Everyone looked at Techno as he clapped his hands together.</p><p>“He can stay at my house with me” Techno spoke rather quickly. Dreams mouth opened slightly at Technos words. After a few seconds of awkward silence passed, Techno spoke again.</p><p>“There’s no other options, unless you want to sleep in your busted room.”</p><p>“Uhh, no I don’t want to sleep in my room. But where even is your ‘house’?” Dream asked awkwardly.</p><p>“There’s a path that we need to follow when we leave here” Techno said going inside Wilburs room to grab something.</p><p>“You’re so lucky to be able to go to his house, we haven’t even been able to look at it” SapNap whined.</p><p>“The house is for the champion of the games to live, and since Techno has been the only champion so far, it’s basically his house” Phil spoke up.</p><p>“Yeah but he doesn’t like to live there because he’ll be the only person in that big house” Wilbur continued turning his head to see Techno walking out of his room.</p><p>“Alright Dream, let’s go” Techno said walking down the hall. Jogging to walk behind Techno he glanced over his shoulder to see George and SapNap waving to him. He waved to them before exiting the building. Dream walked behind Techno in silence, he never would’ve thought something like this could happen.</p><p>“So how do you think that guy got in here, I thought this place was heavily guarded” Dream asked breaking the silence.</p><p>“That’s something I would like to know also” Techno muttered turning to look at him.</p><p>“We should go look around and see what we can find” Dream said excitedly, he’s always loved exploring. Techno furrowed hid brows at dreams words.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think we should let security deal with it”</p><p>“Come on! Techno are you always going to live your life following the rules. Live a little!” Dream said twirling around.</p><p>“I don’t always follow the rules, come on lets look around the fences” Techno said turning away from Dream. He smiled in victory quickly running to catch up to Techno. The two arrived at the front gate and followed along the gate looking closely for anything.</p><p>“Since the guy found where we were staying so easily I think he was able to get in somewhere near.... there” Techno pointed towards a relatively big hole in the gate.</p><p>“Huh, not only are you good at fighting you’ve also got a brain” Dream chuckled knocking Techno on the head softly before walking towards the hole.</p><p>“Okay let’s go get security so they can fix the hole” Techno said starting to walk away.</p><p>“Hey, hold on! You don’t want to go out and explore the city a little?” Dream questioned running to stand in front of Techno.</p><p>“No, I’ve never been to the city” Techno said glancing<br/>
down at him.</p><p>“You’ve never been to the city?!” Dream repeated loudly.</p><p>“I don’t get out much..” Techno muttered. A smile appeared on Dreams face as he grabbed Techno’s hand and started pulling him towards the hole in the gate.</p><p>“Come on I’ll show you around!” Dream said hoping through the hole turning to look a Techno standing still.</p><p>“I can’t people will know who I am” He said taking a step back.</p><p>“Don’t worry put this on and cover your face with the hood, I promise you’ll be fine” Dream tossed Techno his signature green hoodie. Technos caught the hoodie and stared at Dream his eyes wide.</p><p>“Are you going to keep staring or are you going to grow some balls and come with me” Dream said getting impatient. He smiled as Techno finally started to step through the hole in the gate. Pulling his hood over his head to hide his face just like Techno did. </p><p>As Dream and Techno walked along the dirty sidewalk Dream sighed. He had to admit that the competition area is nice, but he missed being out here standing between tall buildings, running through dark alleyways, just being free.</p><p>“Since it’s dark we don’t have to worry about the streets being crowded” Dream said turning to look at Techno.</p><p>“So, what do you do here?” Techno asked</p><p>“Anything! You can do anything as long as you don’t get caught!” Dream said throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>“Although let’s stay away from that run down building over there” He continued pointing at his old home.</p><p>“The boys adoption center?” Techno read off the board at the front of the building.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t exactly tell them where I was going so they are probably still looking around for me” He said calmly putting his hands behind his head. He continued walking along the sidewalk a smile on his face, he missed looking at all the familiar buildings. He dropped his hands to his side and turned to see Techno looking at him. </p><p>“What? Do I have something on my face?” Dream brought his hand to touch the lower half of his face that wasn’t covered by his smiley mask.</p><p>“No, you don’t have anything on your face” Techno said calmly still staring at him.</p><p>“Then... why are you looking at me like that”</p><p>“Because you have a really pretty smile” Techno said his face not changing.</p><p>“How do you not get embarrassed saying things like that” Dream turned away and walked ahead of Techno, he could still feel him staring at the back of his head.<br/>
“Dunno, should I?”A small smile was evident on Technos face.</p><p>“Come on I’ll take you to my favorite spot” Dream gritted his teeth changing the subject. Upon arriving to the abandoned hotel he noticed that the front doors were locked with a chain. He backed up a little to survey area for another way in. Not noticing Techno walk up to the door Dream jumped to the sound of chains rattling and a bang. He saw Techno standing at in front of the now open doors.</p><p>“Dude are you crazy did you just kick the doors open?!” Dream whispered, quickly walking towards him.</p><p>“You wanted to go in?” Techno stepped over trash in order to get in the building.</p><p>“Yeah but you made a really loud noise so this has to be a quick trip” Dream muttered following Techno. Getting in the front he lead the way up the stairs. The rundown hotel was 12 stories high so when he finally arrived at the roof he was breathing heavily. Opening the rooftop door and he waited for Techno to walk out.</p><p>“I find this the best spot to look at the stars” Dream said looking at the sky. He looked over to see Techno looking up his mouth slightly agape. Dream quickly looked away coughing softly as Techno glanced over at him. Walking towards the edge he sat down careful not to look over the edge.</p><p>“So what do you think?” Dream said looking up at Techno as he walked to stand beside him.</p><p>“It’s beautiful” Techno turned to look at him. Dream chuckled opening his mouth to say something his eyes widening at the sound of sirens.</p><p>“Shit, we’ve got to go” Dream glanced down to see police cars coming to a stop in front of the building. He gasped slightly stepping back and placing a hand on his spinning head. ‘He didn’t mean to look over the edge’. </p><p>“Dream are you okay? What happened” Techno walked over to him grabbing Dreams hand and pulling it away from his face.</p><p>“Nothing I’m fine, we’ve got to hide” Dream panted slightly looking up at Techno.</p><p>“This isn’t nothing Dream, why did you suddenly get dizzy” Techno yelled at him keeping a firm grip on Dreams wrist.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later, Techno, we need to get away from the cops first” Dream growled freeing his hand roughly and started walking towards the door. He heard Techno close behind him, but what were they going to do. The cops are looking around the lower floors first but it won’t take long before they make their way up. Bringing a hand to squeeze in between his eyes his headache starting to ache more and more.</p><p>“This way” Techno whispered grabbing Dreams wrist. Staying quiet he followed  Techno into one of the hotel rooms. He watched at Techno looked around before opening the closet door and pulling him into it.</p><p>“Wa-“ Dream started before a hand was placed over his mouth. He stiffened upon hearing heavy footsteps just outside the room. </p><p>“How do we not know that they left already?” A gruff voice said outside.</p><p>“Just look around, the faster you look to faster we can leave” Another voice responded. Dream shuffled slightly his body starting to cramp because of the tight space he was crammed into with Techno. His back was resting against Technos stomach and his hands were flat against his side. Technos hand was still firmly pressed against his mouth his other gripping Dreams shoulder. </p><p>He gasped quietly hearing the door open to the room they were in. Peeking thought the closet he saw the cop looking around the room with a flashlight. When the cop pointed the flashlight towards the closet Dream flinched and subconsciously leaned into Techno. </p><p>“Alright this rooms clear, let’s go to the next floor” When the footsteps faded completely Dream let out a breath when Techno removed his hand. As he reached for the closet door a hand grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“What are you doing Techno we need to leave!” He<br/>
whispered trying to pry his hand free of the tight grasp.</p><p>“Not until you tell me what happened on the roof” Techno pulled Dreams hand and wrapped his arms around him, immobilizing him.</p><p>“You couldn’t wait till we get out of here” Dream gritted his teeth turning to look at Techno before quickly turning back around because of how close they were.</p><p>“No, now spill it. Or I’ll take your mask off, I’m finding out one of your secrets today Dream chose which one” Techno leaned in to whisper the last bit in Dreams ear. His face flushed red struggling against the tight grip. He froze as Techno grabbed the front of the mask.</p><p>“Wait! I’ll tell you” Dream yelled making a fist as Technos hand didn’t leave his mask.</p><p>“Ughh, I- I have a fear of heights.... Are you satisfied now?” Dream muttered, a sigh leaving his mouth as Techno pulled his hand away from his mask. Dream stepped out of the closet and looked down the hall way to check for cops.</p><p>“I never would of thought someone like you is scared of heights” Techno said walking out of the room not a care in the world. Dream rolled his eyes following behind Techno. When they arrived at the 1st floor Dream noticed the cop cars still parked in front of the building. </p><p>“Let’s hurry back” Techno whispered continuing forward when Dream nodded his head in agreement. Dream followed a step behind Techno the whole way back with his head lowered. He couldn’t get the moment the two shared in the cramp closet out of his head. Just thinking about it makes Dreams face flush. So deep in thought Dream didn’t notice Techno pause in front of him before he collided into his back. He groaned placing a hand on his now sore nose.</p><p>“We’re back” Techno raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Oh. Haha.. I knew that” Dream muttered glancing at the gate that towered over them. Techno stared at him a while longer before turning and crawling through the hole. He sighed softly before following after Techno. His eyes were suddenly very heavy and he stifled a yawn bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. Dream blindly followed Techno along the path his head full of thoughts. ‘He had a lot of fun tonight with Techno, but once the games start they’re going to become enemies’. Shaking his head Dream raised his arms above his head to stretch.</p><p>“Welcome to my humble abode” Techno muttered waving his hand towards the mansion.</p><p>“This place is huge!” Dream said flabbergasted. Techno nodded his head and walked toward the doors of the mansion.</p><p>“First things first, don’t touch anything. I don’t want my belonging broken” Techno said nonchalantly. Dream simply stuck his tongue out at him. Giving Dream one last look Techno pulled a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the doors. His mouth fell open as he walked into the mansion. </p><p>“Let’s keep the tour for tomorrow, I’m tired and want to go to sleep” Techno beckoned Dream towards the stairs that resided in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Alright I’ll hold you up on that offer, so what room am I sleeping in?” He jogged to stand side by side with Techno.</p><p>“You’ll be sleeping with me in my room” Dream stopped walking at Technos words.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ll be sleeping with me, is that a problem?” Techno turned to look at him. </p><p>“Well.. no- but with how big this place is your telling me their is only one bedroom?” He questioned.</p><p>“No theres more bedrooms in this mansion, but mine is the only one furnished. Now stop asking questions or I’ll make you sleep outside” Techno smirked at him before he continued walking. After the two walked down endless hallways and took a couple more stairs they finally arrived at Technos room.</p><p>“I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to find my way out of this maze...” Dream yawned bringing his arms over his head to stretch. He turned his head to see Techno walking over to closet Techno pulled out an blanket and tossed it over to Dream.</p><p>“You’ll be sleeping on the couch if you get cold theirs more blankets in this closet” Techno patted said closet before walking over to his bed.</p><p>“I was kinda hoping to be able to sleep on a bed” Dream muttered walking over to the couch and plopping down on it.</p><p>“Dream...” He looked up to catch Technos eyes on him. “ if you want to sleep in a bed you can sleep in mine” Dreams face flushed under his mask and he waved his hand at Techno.</p><p>“No-no.. the couch is fine” Dream laid down on the couch and turned so him back was facing Techno.</p><p>“Do you always sleep with your mask on?” Techno asked the sheets ruffling as he got under them. </p><p>“No, but since I’m sleeping in the same room at you I’ll have to” Dream muttered pulling the blanket over his head. He waited for a response from Techno but after a silence fell over them Dreams eyes suddenly felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Dream groaned as the sun shined in through the window. He stretched before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.<br/>
“What time is it?” He groaned looking for a clock. His eyes landed on Technos bed and noticed he was gone. Standing abruptly he stumbled on his blanket.<br/>
“Shit, the game started! And that bastard didn’t wake me up” Dream said aloud ruffling his messy hair and slipping on his shoes. Running out of Technos room a smile eminent on Dreams face. He had one goal in mind and that was to catch Techno.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>